Many wireless devices, including, for example, smoke detectors, carbon dioxide detectors, security devices, and other types of sensors, are known in the art. However, such devices have various limitations.
For example, many wireless devices include a radio with a limited range. The limited range can cause difficulty during installation of a wireless device, especially when the wireless device is installed in an area with marginal reception conditions. For example, when the wireless device is installed in a region with marginal reception conditions, a user may have to revisit the wireless device to remedy an installation issue, thereby incurring additional cost. Range finding techniques are known, but often rely on a blinking LED, beep, or other cryptic annunciation.
Some wireless devices can be networked together in various configurations, such as a hub and spoke or mesh configuration, using a variety network protocols. Network protocols have failure modes, such as packet collision, packet corruption, and the like. However, known wireless devices are limited to simple voice annunciation of such conditions. Indeed, when additional information is available, known systems and methods have only allowed users to access such information via a software application on a smart phone, a website, and the like. Such tools can be cumbersome to use during an installation process.
When the wireless device is installed in any region, sensors therein must often be maintained. However, when the user is inexperienced with wireless devices, sensors, and sensor failure modes, any visit by the user can take longer than necessary. Voice annunciation of maintenance events in wireless devices is known. However, information provided by known systems and methods has not been sufficient for assisting the user attending to the wireless device.
In view of the above limitations and others, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods of installing and maintaining wireless devices.